


Unapologetic

by certain_victory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certain_victory/pseuds/certain_victory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>People call him many things: pushover. Wimp. Apologetic mushroom. Again and again he's told to stop saying sorry all the time, to grow some, to learn to say no.</p>
  <p>Ryou doesn't really mind, because he knows who he is and what he wants.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic

People call him many things: pushover. Wimp. Apologetic mushroom. Again and again he's told to stop saying sorry all the time, to grow some, to learn to say no.

Ryou doesn't really mind, because he knows what he is and what he wants.

He doesn't object to Aomine's familiarity, calling him by the first name, because he likes the sound of _Ryou_ rolling off Aomine's tongue.

He doesn't say no to Aomine grabbing his bento daily, because after that he's at the receiving end of his teammate's genuine smile, which is rarely seen by others. Ryou won't apologize for feeling warm and for his heart beating faster whenever he hears Aomine's compliments of his cooking.

He _will_ say sorry if his penmanship doesn't look legible enough or his notes seem lacking when Aomine asks for them, but he doesn't regret helping Aomine with assignments because that means the ace won't have to go to makeup classes. That Aomine has more time to blaze through the basketball court, a sight that takes away Ryou's breath up to this day.

There's no shame in him when he agrees to sleep with Aomine. Because when they do it the first time, Aomine—almost inaudible— _actually_ apologizes if it's not that good. Because it's his first time too, first time with anyone, so if it hurts just say so...

_(Sorry. Yes you heard it so I won't repeat it, don't act so fucking surprised. If you don't close that pretty mouth I'm going to kiss it shut—)_

Or when Aomine asks him permission so that now, Ryou's legs are wrapped around his teammate's waist as Aomine pounds into him rough and feral against the wall, fucking him in a deliriously increasing pace. Ryou considers saying sorry for being so short and digging his hands into Aomine's arms as to not be dropped (sorry, too, if he's too heavy for Aomine-san), but every time Ryou opens his mouth it's only to grasp for more air, or to moan because Aomine's hitting the most perfect spots.

He realizes that he might be too loud and so he leans closer, Aomine's sweaty shoulder silencing him (and also to avoid _that_ stare, as if Aomine-san wants to devour him alive). Only it's worsened by Aomine's low grunts in his ears. Ryou wraps his arms tighter around Aomine's back when he changes pace, gripping Ryou so tight it'll surely leave marks, and slams into him more slowly, but deeper and more forceful, more delicious each time.

Ryou had closed his eyes—as if drugged from Aomine filling him—that he doesn't notice when he's placed on the bed. He opened them only when he felt the emptiness of Aomine withdrawing from him. It's his fault, he's exhausted Aomine-san already...

"Sor—"

"Sorry, my arms were getting tired. Can you kneel?"

Ryou understands: he faces the headboard and supports himself on his arms and knees. Soon he feels Aomine slide into him again, and Ryou moans before he can stop himself as his back arcs in pleasure. This time Aomine jerks on Ryou's dick with every thrust, so deep that Ryou feels it all the way to his core. In no time, he comes.

Aomine continues jerking the over-sensitive Ryou until he himself comes shortly after, letting out a long sigh. He doesn't immediately pull out, only doing so when his breathing's evened out.

Ryou's tired. Sore all over.

He could've said no any time, but he didn't want to.

Unfortunately it's a school day tomorrow. He's already coming up with explanations as to why sitting and walking and stretching and just about any kind of movement will make him flinch, because he can already feel how much it's going to hurt. He will apologize for being an inconvenience tomorrow at practice and will promise to make it up.

Other than that, he's really not sorry for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much welcome! (Kudos too, but only if you feel the fic deserves it.)


End file.
